The Look
by scrapmom
Summary: One day during a case, Reid gives Morgan a look that leaves him confused and questioning everything he thought he knew about himself. Can Garcia help him figure things out before he loses his mind?


**A/N So, I know it's been a really long time since I posted a Morgan and Reid story and I'm so sorry for that. I just love the way Reid has literally become a man before our eyes and I think that sometimes they all still see him as a kid. Morgan has always been protective of Reid, and I also think that over time, that protection might have turned into more.**

 **This is set in the present, but I'm pretending that the thing with Maeve never happened and of course, Morgan doesn't have a girlfriend.**

 **The Look**

Morgan knocked on the door to Garcia's lair early one morning with two coffees. He hadn't been sleeping well and needed her advice. She turned around and smiled at him but her smile faded when she saw the serious look on his face.

"What's up, Buttercup?" She asked, a little too chirpy for that early in the morning.

Morgan walked into the room and pushed the door closed with his elbow before walking toward the desk and handing Garcia one of the two coffees. He shrugged, not really sure how to start the conversation, but she was having none of it.

"Well something is causing my sweet hot chocolate some trouble." When Morgan lifted his shoulder in another half shrug it hit her. "Or is it someone?" The way he froze for a moment gave him away and Garcia smiled. She had a feeling she knew who it was causing her man's weird mood. "What did Reid do now?" She chuckled when his head shot up and his eyes widened. Didn't he know that she could read him like a book? She got up and moved over to where he was standing and put her hand on his shoulder in encouragement.

"He didn't really DO anything. It's just...It was weird. One minute he was staring at me like I held all the answers and the next he was in full Reid mode at the board and pretty much solved the case."

"Oh honey bear, remember, you are the brawn and he's the brains. It's always been that way."

Morgan stared at her confused until he realized what she thought.

"No mama, I'm not jealous of Reid." He chuckled for a moment, remembering that he'd felt exactly that way in the beginning. "It's, I, well..."

"You are so very eloquent today." She said laughing at his fumbled words. "It's just me. You can tell me anything, no judgement. This is a judgement free zone." She moved her arms around to indicate her office as a whole.

He sighed and dropped into her chair with a thud. She gave him a look that said 'you're lucky I love you' before sliding another chair over beside him and sitting.

"It was the Look." He said, as if that explained everything.

"What look, sweetie?" She asked, facing him and waited.

"The way he looked at me. It was so intense. He's gotten that far away look before, you know the one, when he's in the zone and so focused that nothing can break through." She nodded with a fondness on her eyes. "This was different. I swear I felt like he was looking into my soul. And I felt..."

He dropped his head and ran a hand over his scalp in frustration. Garcia knew where this was going, but she waited, knowing he had to do this at his own pace.

"Go on." She whispered encouragingly.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I felt this, this tingle run through me. Like my whole body felt warm and cold all at the same time. My God," He shook his head. "I sound like a fucking teenager." Garcia covered her mouth to prevent a loud laugh from escaping, instead causing a muffled snort.

Morgan head snapped up at the sound and she tried to look guilty as he glared at her, to no avail.

"All I know is ever since that day, I haven't been able to get Reid out of my head and it's driving me mad!" Morgan got up quickly and began pacing, as of moving somehow would make these feeling go away. "And I've been dreaming about him too. I just can't understand. I don't, I'm not..."

"You're not what sweetie?" She prodded.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, turning away from Garcia so she didn't see his face. He knew what was going on and it scared the shit out of him. There was no way he had feelings for the boy genius. He liked women. He loved women. But why was he dreaming about Reid every night since that Moment. He started thinking of it as something significant and therefore considered it capitalized in his head. Oh God, Reid was seriously fucking with his mind.

"Nothing is wrong with you. In fact, I think you are finally beginning to see what's right." He turned to look at her, a question in his eyes. He needed to hear that he wasn't crazy. "Look, here's what I know. You are insanely protective over Reid..."

"We all are." He interrupted. "He's a kid."

"Not anymore." She said with a hint of something in her voice. "He's grown, matured. I know you see it. Heck sweetness, you are a big part of the reason." His confused look made her chuckle. "You two are closer than anyone else on this team, baring you and I, and it's your friendship and partnership that's brought it him out of his shell and helped him become the strong, almost normal man he is today."

Morgan laughed out loud at her statement. Sure, he knew Spencer had changed. He'd noticed how much more confident he seemed and couldn't help but feel proud of him. But lately that pride felt more like something else. Something he was afraid to admit to himself.

"What are you so scared of?" She asked gently.

"Everything." He said, so quietly she almost missed it.

"Oh baby, this is Reid we are talking about. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Are you kidding?" He said, louder and a little frantic. "That's just it! It is Reid, which is why I'm terrified." He turned then and began pacing again. "How can this be happening? I can't be feeling this way. It's just not possible."

"Oh honey, is it because he's a guy?" She questioned, almost afraid to hear his answer. She knew he'd always worried about what people would think of him after what happened to him as a child.

His head whipped around so quickly it startled her, and he glared at her. "God, no. Of course not!"

"Then why can't you just admit to yourself that you have feeling for Reid?"

He shook his head and let out a self deprecating laugh. "Have feelings. Feelings. Oh mama, this goes way beyond having feelings." His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "I'm already in so deep I don't know if I'll ever get out."

Garcia smiled at his admission. Sure, she knew her boys had always been extra close and she knew of Reid's crush on Morgan for years now, but she could never be sure of Morgan's feelings. He didn't do feelings. He just liked to deal with things by going out and sleeping with any random female he could pick up in a bar.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do now." She stated, standing up and walking over to him.

When he turned back to look at her, she could see the fear in his eyes so she did the only thing she could do. She pulled him on for a famous Penelope Garcia hug. He immediately brought his arms around her and melted into her embrace. Her warmth and love surrounded him and he felt the stress leave his body, until he heard the next words out of her mouth.

"Now you just have to go tell Reid how you feel."

As Morgan walked up the stairs toward his destination, his heart began to beat faster and faster. He approached the door only to walk past it. He stopped at the end of the hall and turned around, heading back toward the door only to pass it once again. He repeated this cycle two more times before he finally stopped and knocked on the door.

When the door opened the first thing Morgan noticed was how adorable Reid looked. He was wearing khakis and his favorite oversized cardigan, and Morgan could just imagine he'd been curled up on the couch with a book or five, Reid's favorite way to spend a lazy evening.

"Morgan. W-what are you doing here?" Reid stuttered, clearly surprised to see his co-worker at his door on a rare night off.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan responded, his voice sounding calm when his insides were a twisted mess of worry. "Is that any way to greet your best friend?"

"Uh, sorry?" Reid responded questioningly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Morgan asked. "I brought pizza and beer. Thought we could have a guys night. It's been a while since we've hung out, you know, outside of work and all."

Reid looked down then, surprised at not having noticed that Morgan was indeed holding a pizza with a six pack of beer in the other hand.

"Ssssure." Reid said hesitantly as he stepped back to allow Morgan to enter his apartment. The older agent walked by Reid with an air of confidence that he wasn't feeling, placed the pizza on the table and moved into the kitchen to put the beer in the fridge. Once he was out of Reid's line of sight, he grabbed onto the counter and took a deep breath, tying to calm himself.

 _Get it together man. It's just Reid. Yeah, it's just Reid, but you are also here to tell him that you have feeling for him that go beyond friendship. You deserve to be a little crazy. Shit, now I'm talking to myself in my head. Ugh._

Morgan shook his head to clear all his thoughts and grabbed some paper plates and two beers, then moved to the living room to face the music.

By the time Morgan finished with his mini freak out and got back into the other room, Reid had moved the pizza from the kitchen table to the coffee table in front of the couch and had the lid open. He stopped for a moment to observe Reid who was staring at the pizza like it held all the answers.

Morgan made a noise as he came closer and Reid's head jerked up, his eyes tracking Morgan as he made his way across the room. Morgan felt the weight of Reid's stare, causing little beads of sweat to pop up on his forehead. He tried to display an air of calmness as he reached out for a piece of pizza, putting one on a plate and handing it to Reid before getting one for himself.

He accepted the plate but made no move to take a bite, his eyes lowered again to the pizza box on the table, again wondering why Morgan was here. He took a deep breath and turned toward his co-worker and self-proclaimed best friend.

"Ok look. I might not be good with social cues, but I'm really good at reading you." He caught Morgan's eye before continuing. "I don't know know what you are hiding or what you are really here for, but I know it's not just for a guys night. Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's going on."

Morgan's eyes widened in surprise at Reid's pointedness. Reid had definitely changed over the years. He never would have questioned Morgan like this in the past. He wouldn't have had the confidence to call him out like that, but they'd come a long way and had been friends for a really long time.

 _That's why you shouldn't be nervous,_ his inner voice said. _It's just Reid_. He almost laughed out loud. _Not anymore._

Morgan sat his pizza down then grabbed his beer, taking a long drink before wiping his mouth and setting it down too. He turned toward Reid and gestured toward the couch where they both sat down on opposite ends but facing each other.

"Ok genius. You got me. You're right, I didn't come here just for a guys night." Reid smirked, happy that he was right and had gotten Morgan to own up to lying. But then there was just silence.

Reid's face fell and he began to fidget, playing with his fingers and bit his bottom lip. When Morgan saw Reid biting his lip he sucked in a breath, the sight sending hot tingles through his body. _Where did that come from?_ He wondered. _Probably your dream last night idiot. That's why we're here after all. That and your Baby Girl._

The longer he was silent, the more Reid worried his lip, almost chewing on it now and he'd had enough.

"Stop." He said, maybe a little too forcefully. Reid's eyes widened at the outburst and even more so when he realized where Morgan's eyes were trained. He thought he was imagining things until Morgan spoke again. "That's mine." He said, his voice low and dangerous. Arousal was coursing through his veins now and he couldn't stop himself.

"W-what?" Reid asked, his voice shaky and an octave higher. Morgan's eyes moved from his lips and locked onto his own, and Reid could see how dark his irises had become. Reid's must have mirrored Morgan's, because in the next moment Morgan had moved forward and captured Reid's bottom lip between his own, sucking and biting it.

Reid slid forward, purely on instinct and brought his hand around to cup the back of Morgan's head, pulling him closer. Morgan's tongue shot out and ran along the abused lip before plunging into Reid's warm, wet mouth. The younger man opened himself up, allowing Morgan to tease and taste.

This was not what Morgan had planned...but God it was so much better. Morgan had kissed his fair share of people, but nothing compared to this. All he could think about was tasting and touching this beautiful boy in his arms, so he did. He could tell he'd shocked Reid, but he also felt the moment he let go. He literally melted in Morgan's grasp and wait, when did they become horizontal?

Morgan pulled back and looked down at Reid. He certainly hadn't planned this when he came here, but he was not complaining, especially when Reid seemed to be on the same page, but he had to make sure.

"Hey," He said softly, lifting up to look Reid in the eyes but not separating their bodies. "Is this ok?"

Reid took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew he wanted this but he needed to make sure Morgan felt the same and this wasn't just an experiment.

"That depends." He replied hesitantly. Morgan's eyes widened and he started to pull away, but Reid kept this hands firmly on Morgan's back, not allowing him to move.

"On what?" Morgan asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"If this is just you being you." Reid could tell by Morgan's face that he wasn't exactly sure what Reid was saying. "What is this exactly?" Reid finally asked.

"I-I don't know." Morgan stuttered. He saw Reid's face fall and felt his arms go slack and he quickly continued. "But I swear it's real." Reid turned his head away, but wanting Morgan to see his devastated expression. Morgan didn't allow that to happen, though, using the hand that wasn't holding him up to turn Reid's face back to his own. "I might not know exactly what this is, pretty boy, but whatever it is, it's real and it's scaring the shit out of me, but I like it."

Reid looked into Morgan's eyes and saw the sincerity there and sighed.

"I can't be a hookup." He whispered.

"God Reid, is that what you think?" His eyebrows shot up and he felt sick. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing a very good job at expressing myself. I'm more a man of action than words." Reid smiled at the truth in that statement, and Morgan grinned back.

"Listen, I have no idea what is going on with me, but I can tell you that I can't get you out of my head. I've been dreaming about you and thinking about you a lot more than I should, and it freaks me out a little, but it also excites me." Morgan could see Reid's eyes darken a little so he figured he was on the right track. " I've never pictured myself with a guy before, but you're different, and lately all I can think about is kissing you."

"So what's stopping you?" Reid said, grinning, and Morgan leaned down then and kissed the grin right off of his smug face.

He started the kiss chaste, just lips meeting lips, to shut Reid up, but it quickly progressed to passionate when Reid opened his mouth and allowed Morgan's tongue entrance, and oh shit, he didn't think he'd ever want to stop kissing Reid.

It was so different than kissing women. Where they were all soft and hesitant, Reid was strong and willing. He hear a moan but wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Reid and when he felt Reid's hands move from his back to cup his ass, he rolled his hips down, this time causing them both to moan.

They continued to explore each others mouths, taking a break now and then for a breath, but never allowing their lips to stray far.

Morgan knew he had a lot more experience than Reid, but when he felt his hardness com in contact with Reid's, he lost all control, rolling his hips down over and over to gain as much friction as possible.

He heard Reid moan again and gasp when he pushed down extra hard, causing him to pull back for a moment and look at Reid questionably.

"This ok?" He said, his voice husky.

"Y-yeah. M-my practical experience might be lacking, but I read...a lot. And I might not be ready for all that just yet, but this, yeah, this is good. Let's keep doing this." He punctuated that with a sudden push up, sending shocks of pleasure through both men.

Within seconds they had established a rhythm that had them moaning each others names into their kisses.

Reid was the first to come, almost shocking Morgan who stuttered his hips but continued moving as he watched Reid's face succumb to the pleasure flowing through his body.

That and the breathy moan Reid let out, 'Derek.' Hearing his first name fall out of his pretty boys lips sent him over the edge as well, leaning down to kiss a pliant Reid as he rode out his orgasm.

As he came down from his high, he nudged Reid over and slid in beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist so he didn't fall off the couch. It was decent sized but not really built for two grown men, although neither cared at that moment.

Reid looked over, a blush spreading across his cheeks, and Morgan looked right back, smiling.

"That was amazing." Reid whispered.

"Yes it was." Morgan agreed. "Unfortunately things are going to get pretty sticky, pretty fast, so we better get up soon and clean up."

"Mmmhmm." Reid hummed and Morgan chuckled. Reid was never so ineloquent and Morgan felt a warmth spread through him, knowing that he was responsible.

"We can probably just stay here for a moment, if you want." He added.

"Sounds good." Reid said sleepily. "I hope this isn't too soon." He said nuzzling into Morgan's neck, "but I love you."

Despite Reid's voice being slightly muffled from speaking into his neck, Morgan heard every word. He froze for a minute and felt Reid's body tense up, so he pulled back to make sure Reid was looking at him before he responded.

"Hey, I love you too, ok?" Reid's eyes welled up with tears and he nodded before leaning forward to kiss Morgan once again.


End file.
